I'm Still Here
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [songfic]Danny is caught in one of his parents machines. He needs to manage to keep his secret, get out...alive, and avoid his parents questions when the machine shouldn't effect humans. Is that too much for a 14 year old to handle?
1. The Start

**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms**

Danny gently dabbed at the large scrape across his chest. He winced every time the damp towel touched it, but he had to wipe away the blood before his parents saw him.

"Why do I even do this?" Danny started to talk to himself, "It's not like anyone is grateful, that I risk my life everyday." He threw down the towel, finally tired of the pain that resulted in wiping off the blood. He grabbed a role of Bandages and began wrapping them around his torso.

"Danny," his mother's voice caused sweat to run down his face. He immediately secured the half way done bandages and slipped on a clean shirt. He had just grabbed a magazine and sat on his bed as his mother walked in.

"Danny, I need you to help your father and I in the lab. Are you alright with that dear?" Maddie cupped her hands and looked at her son with hopeful eyes.

"Sure Mom," Danny put down his magazine and stood up.

"Thanks sweetie," Maddie hugged him. Danny cringed as his chest burned as his mother squeezed him. He, soon, pried himself away from her death grasp and followed her into the lab.

"Hey, Son!" His Dad greeted him. He was working on some kind of ghost weapon. It was in the shape of a large box, almost the size of a television, but it had no screen. It was made entirely of metal and had multiple metal arms sticking out of every side.

"Uh what's that," Danny pointed to the contraption Jack was working on.

"Why this is the Fenton Analyzer. It will zap a ghost and make it so it can't move or get away. While, it's in our captivity, the Analyzer will constantly send shocks through the ghosts body, painfully making it unable to react to anything we do to it," Jack beamed and lightly patted his machine.

"Yes, but we have a few problems," Maddie added, as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "First, if a ghost gets caught in it, there's basically no way of getting it out. They have no choice but to cooperate with what we do to them. Second, we built weapons into the machine. The bad thing is that, it seems to have a mind of its own. It goes crazy and starts to move and use its weapons at its own will. We have no idea of what it may do if a ghost was actually put in it. Third, when the ghost is inside it will eventually be electrocuted to death, since we won't be able to get it out. That gives us a shorter amount of time to test on it," Maddie summed it all up, and looked at Danny.

He had a frightened look on, and kept twisting his hands around. He never once looked away from the machine, and his frown never faltered.

"Danny?" Maddie nudged him a little, "You okay?"

He immediately snapped back to attention, "Yeah. Umm, what did you and Dad need me to help with?"

"We need you to try it out!" Jack stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What? No…I can't…I mean, how do you know if it's safe?" Danny tried to pull away from his Dad, but his powerful grip was dragging him towards the machine.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't hurt humans," Maddie blocked Danny's only way out.

"B-But I thought you said that you wouldn't be able to get whatever was in it out after it was inside," Danny started to sweat bullets. He couldn't be put in that machine. It would kill him.

"Oh, that's only for ghosts. Humans, we can get out easy,' Maddie laughed and began to push Danny from behind.

"_No, No, they're going to kill me. I have to get out… Jazz! But she's upstairs. I have to get out of here," _Danny started to panic.

"But I-I uh… I need to get some homework done," Danny tried to persuade them with educational references.

"Oh this won't take but a minute," Maddie pushed him in front of the machine, and Jack started to attach all of the arms unto him, with the small suction cup ends; several were latched onto his chest, a few on his legs and arms, and few on his face and neck. Danny tried to get out, but him mother slapped a large metal sheet to his back; a large cord attaching him to the analyzer.

"Mom, Dad, I don't …think this is-"

"Nonsense Danny, it'll only take a minute," Jack and Maddie stood behind the box, staring at Danny like he was in some sort of show.

Danny unconsciously started shaking. He knew what this thing could do to him, and he didn't want to learn the entire extent of it. He pulled off one of the arms, but it immediately reattached itself.

"_Oh no, no, this can't be happening. My parents are going to kill me!" _his eyes scanned the room, looking for some way to escape. He tried to run, but the arms held him back.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine. Relax," Maddie helped Jack get the machine in order.

"Get me out of here! Mom, Dad, I really don't think this is a good idea," Danny's voice was a bit shaky, although he wanted to sound unafraid, he was scared to death. He swallowed, and stared at the machine as they continued to press buttons.

"Of course it's a good idea, son," Jack unconsciously continued to press buttons, "Done, now, to turn this baby on." Jack glanced at his wife for the okay. She nodded, but then looked at Danny's frightened eyes. He looked scared, and she was the reason for it.

"Jack maybe we-"

"Banzai!" Jack pressed down on the large green button, causing electricity to shoot through the arms and into Danny's body.

"It works!" Jack thrust his arms into the air in triumph.

"Jack! No!" Maddie yelled as her son started screaming, "It's _not_ working! It was only supposed to effect ghosts!"

Danny continued to scream. The electricity shot up and down his body, causing his body to shake. The thing was, this electricity was specially meant for ghosts, so it hurt a whole lot more.

"Jack its hurting Danny! We have to get him out!" Maddie hit the release button, but nothing happened. It continued to zap her son, "Jack we have to do something!"

Danny's world started to fade, but he fought to stay conscious. He wasn't going to let a machine take over him. Breathing was getting a little harder for him, but he managed to overpower that.

Finally, the machine quit its electric vengeance, and Danny fell to the ground, still attached to the arms, but completely worn out.

"_Good…I didn't pass out,"_ Danny thought. He tried to get up but couldn't. The machine wasn't finished with him yet.

"_I don't understand, it only should've hurt him if he was a ghost. It wasn't supposed to hurt humans, unless Danny's… No. Maddie, you're just overreacting because your son is attached to a death trap," _Maddie brushed back her hair in thought. She had to do something…fast.

Danny took in deep breathes and tried to get his mind in order. There was no knowing what this machine could do, and his parents would definitely get suspicious. They would try stuff and eventually figure out he was a ghost. What then? They may have accepted him once, but now…now is an entirely different situation. They may not be as accepting now. They hated ghosts, and he was one; in this lab, and perfectly vulnerable. This was their moment to catch the ghost boy.

Danny's eyes snapped open as a whirring sound was heard above him. A huge razor had emerged from the box and was lowering towards his neck, and he couldn't move.

**And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be  
**

**--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------**

**I'm sorry if it's bad. It's my first songfic. I really don't think I'm very good at these. Tragedy and songs…yeah they don't mix well. I'll try to update, but I have seven other stories, guys, please give me a break, I'm not good at multitasking. **


	2. All the Jazz

**And what  
Do you think you'd understand?  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away**

"M-Mom?" Danny knew the blade was getting closer, but he couldn't get out of the way, he couldn't swerve, he couldn't do anything, he was a sitting duck.

"Jack! It's going to hurt him!" Maddie glanced from her son to her husband. Her eyes were filled with motherly worry.

"It won't hurt him Maddie. It only hurts ghosts," Jack was as calm as he'd ever been. He was staring at the machine as it prepared to slice his son to bits.

"Guys!" Danny could feel the air being spun as the blade got closer. This was definitely not good.

"I'm not taking any chances," Maddie ran up to the machine and pulled out her Fenton

machete. She cut the rod holding the blade, but didn't realize the consequences that had for Danny. The rod broke causing the blade to fall, right on top of Danny.

It barley missed his neck, but instead landed on his back. The sharp spurs cut into his skin, causing him to scream.

"Danny!" Maddie ran over to him and pulled the blade off of him. She was about to lift him up when one of the machines arms pushed her out of the way. She hit the wall with a thud.

Danny heard the analyzer power up again as it lifted him back into the air. He floated there for a second before it thrust him back, pinning him to the wall and knocking the wind out of him. When he opened his eyes again he could see that there was a green glow surrounding the main box. The green glow that only meant one thing; a lot of pain for ghosts.

Danny swallowed. He knew this was a bad idea. His parents were definitely going to figure it out. No doubt about it. They would never understand him after this. He would be an outcast; a nobody. He couldn't let them find out.

"Jack! The machine is going to kill him!" Maddie yelled as Jack helped her up.

"I thought it only hurt ghosts?" Jack brought a hand up to his chin in thought. Danny did look scared as he stared at the glowing green box. Almost like he knew it was going to hurt him. Almost like he knew something they didn't.

"It's malfunctioning Jack! It's hurting our boy!" Maddie started to run towards Danny again, but the machine shot a green ray at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Danny, No!" Maddie reached out towards him, but was unable to grasp him. She could only stand and watch as the fragile child known as her son was cruelly pummeled by the ghost ray.

Danny's eyes widened as the ray shot at him. It hit him in the chest and he gasped at impact. It felt like it was ripping him apart; killing him from the inside out. I guess this is what it felt like to be ripped apart molecule by molecule, huh?

----------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

"What on earth is that?" Jazz put down the book she had been reading. A noise was coming from the basement. It was muffled because her door was closed, but she could have sworn it was someone screaming. She opened her door and poked her head out.

"Danny?" she looked down the hallway. Her brother's door was open, but no one was inside, "Mom Dad? What's that noise?"

She didn't get a response, so she walked down the stairs with a look of concern and a bit of curiosity on her face. Did they finally _actually_ catch a ghost? If so, what were they doing to it?

The closer to the lab she got, the louder the screams were. They were some familiar yet so vague in her mind.

Danny heard faint footsteps from above him, and even through his scream he knew who it was; Jazz. She could help him, she seemed able to do just about anything… except hunt ghosts. But right now he needed her. This thing was tearing him apart, his light was fading.

"Jazz!" he didn't notice that his voice was weak and ragged until he finally spoke.

"Danny?" he saw her head poke into the room, "Oh my gosh Danny!" With that she bolted into the room, unable to take her eyes off of her little brother. She stared into his blue eyes, and he stared back at her. Those eyes that wanted to be strong, that wanted to say he could make it through this, but in reality they were the helpless glistening blue of a fourteen year old.

"Jazz! We need to get Danny out of that machine!" Maddie ran up to her daughter, yet didn't take her eyes off of her son.

"Well, can't you just turn it off and pull him out?" Jazz's voice shook a bit as Danny's screams increased.

"No it's malfunctioning, we have no control," Maddie had to yell over Danny.

Jazz faced him, "Danny! Everything's going to be alright, okay? We're going to get you out of there and everything will end, alright!"

Danny wanted to answer his sister, for her to know he was aware of her statement, but he couldn't. All he could do was scream.

"Come on, we have to find some way to destroy the machine!" Jazz started to sift through various weapons, looking for one suitable to use on the analyzer.

"But-" Jack started to retort, but Maddie cut him off.

"No buts Jack! Danny needs our help," Maddie joined her daughter and soon her husband did as well.

Danny breaths grew more heavy and ragged as the ray bore into him, pinning him to the wall; crushing as well as burning his entire torso._ "Doesn't this thing ever run out of juice? It can't last forever…but then again…neither can I." _

"Come on! Keep looking! It needs to be strong enough to blast that thing!" Jazz gritted her teeth. Nothing she found looked strong enough for her parent's newest invention.

Then, it seemed as though the room fell dead silent as they heard the small pat of a drop of ectoplasmic blood hit the floor. It came...from Danny.

**And how  
Can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
**


	3. Truth Be Told

**And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

"That was…" Maddie turned to her son. She knew ectoplasm from a mile away. It was heavier than blood, and she knew she wasn't mistaking the two.

"Danny." he was trying to hold on. His eyes were wide with fear and determination. Every breathe lead to a gentle grunt as he pushed his chest out against the pressure.

And what should have been blood, but instead, was ectoplasm, poured form him body.

"_Why does it seem like everyone and everything is bent on killing or torturing me. I never knew ghosts had it so hard, but then again, their parents weren't ghost hunters."_

"Jack, Jazz stop. That's not Danny." Maddie kept a steady gaze on him, "A Ghost is impersonating our Danny." She picked up a gun and aimed it at him.

"Mom, I don't think-"

"Jazz, pass Jack a gun please?" she stared towards Danny.

"Mom?" he watched her. The look she held wasn't that of fear, or determination to help him. It was hatred, pure hatred.

"Don't even call me that, ghost. Where's Danny?" she glared at him.

"What?" he twisted his body to try to get into a little better position. He couldn't feel his legs and more and blood ran down his arms and dripping off his fingers.

"You heard me. Where's my son?" the look she gave him made a tingle run up his spine. It was the look she gave _those putrid ghosts, _or that's what his parents called his type.

"I am-"

"Don't even try that." She shot the gun and hit him in the shoulder. He bit his lip as pain ricocheted up and down his arm.

"Mom, Stop! He didn't do anything!" Jazz grabbed her mom's arm, but her gaze stayed on Danny. All his hope in this situation was gone. Crushed like a little boys…

------------- ----------- ------------

"_Mommy, can I have a brownie!?" the little boy stood on his tip toes and tried to reach the silver platter that resided on the counter top._

"_Not till they cool, Dan." A woman, who seemed to be his mother, smiled down at him. He stuck his little tongue out and continued to tap his fingers along the counter side, wishing he was just an inch taller._

"_But I want one no-ow!" he whined as he crossed his arms and glared up at her._

_She simply giggled and ruffled his raven hair. _

"_Maddie!?"_

"_Coming Jack." She looked at him once more before running out of the room to accompany her husband._

"_Jazz, can you get me a brownie?" he tugged at her shirt. _

"_No, mommy said you can't have one." She laid the book she was reading down and stared at her three year old brother. _

"_But, you're tallerer than me." He gave her his blue eyed innocent look._

"_Taller." She corrected. She looked at him and sighed. "All right."_

_She jumped off her chair and grabbed the platter from the counter. She gently lowered the brownie delight towards her fidgeting brother. _

"_Yay. Thank you Jazzy!" he made a dive for them._

"_Danny wait!" but her warning was ignored. His hand hit the side of the platter and it was knocked to the ground, upside down. He stared at it in disbelief. All the chocolate he loathed crushed in a freak accident._

"_Danny?" his mom's voice was coming closer._

"_Jazz did it!" and with that he ran out of the room at break neck speed._

"_Danny you little brat!" in a flurry of red, she went after him to gain revenge._

_--------------- --------------- -------------_

"_Yay. Thank you, Jazzy…" _oh she longed to hear those cute words again. She loved how he depended on her, the look of hope he gave her. Something a sister saw, never parents.

"He took my son, and I'm going to make him tell me where he is. Jazz, I'm a ghost hunter. I know what I'm doing." Maddie reassured her daughter, with a smile.

"But…Danny is…that's Danny." she bit her lip and looked over at the youngest Fenton. He was suffering, they had to help him. No…not they, she.

"Honey, people don't bleed ectoplasm."

"No, Danny is half ghost." She began the story, the one day famous story of Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, the one, not separate. Her brother going to be something one day, she knew it in her heart as the words flowed from her mouth. Of course, she added the "You have to accept him. He's your son. He's been protecting you all this time." sayings that would hopefully convince them.

She finally finished the tale and looked at the ground, at Danny, then the ground once more.

"Honestly Jazz, you expect us to believe that?" her parents chuckled and her heart sank.

"It's true. It's all true." he wasn't gone yet. He could fill in the gaps. He could reconstruct the family.

"How would you know gho-"

"Please…please don't call me that. I'm your son…not just a ghost." He sighed, "I was so afraid to tell you…all this time." He wished to say more, but the machine thought other wise.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He closed his eyes and let out the scream he'd been holding. It all hurt. His parents, his life, his lies, everything around him tormented his very being, and he wanted to let go of that. He wanted to be normal, to be loved again, as he once one.

"Danny." she dropped her weapon and followed her mind. Her mind said to love him, to trust him…he was her baby boy. He was.

"Danny, oh Danny, I do love you. We all love you Danny. We'll always accept you. No matter what you are." Wow, that sounded so corny. So fake, but it was real. This was real.

"I love you too mom…and dad." he smiled through his suffering, "Thank you Jazz. I love you."

"Danny, don't go. We need you."

**And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
**


End file.
